De Dodelijke Schaduw: Hoofdstuk 1 (Donder)
Het landschap was veranderd. De omgeving om hem heen werd met de pootstap anders, maar Donder was te moe om achterom te kijken. In plaats daarvan richtte hij zijn aandacht op het beklimmen van een van de rotsblokken, die hier als paardenbloemen uit de grond gegroeid leken te zijn. Het leek erop dat de stenen daar niet altijd al lagen en dat ze waarschijnlijk met een aardsverschuiving hier naartoe moeten zijn verplaatst. Voor een moment liet Donder even de kop hangen. Zijn hoofd deed pijn en hij was aardig moe door het vele lopen. Toch had hij nog geen zin om te gaan liggen. De rust zou hem de kans tot nadenken geven, zijn gedachten naar de DonderClan brengen, naar het thuis dat hij achter had gelaten en de vrienden die hij had verloren. Misschien was het wel beter dat ze bleven lopen. Engel was er nog voor hem en die leek nog vol energie te zitten. Ze sprong moeiteloos van steen naar steen met haar sterke achterpoten en had nog geen enkele keer geklaagd, zoals Donder. Telkens had ze hem verteld dat ze niet konden opgeven en dat Donder het wel vol móést houden, het was tenslotte zijn missie. ‘Kom op Donder, loop eens door!’ riep Engel naar hem zonder te kijken. ‘Lopen zou een stuk gemakkelijker gaan, maar die stenen maken het verdomd moeilijk!’ gromde hij. Hij sprong weer naar de volgende steen, maar toen hij op het rotsblok belandde, slipte hij weg en viel plat op zijn buik. ‘Oef!’ was het enige wat hij kon uitbrengen. Engel keek achterom en maakte aanstalten om naar hem toe te springen, maar Donder stopte haar door een poot in de lucht te steken. ‘Het gaat al,’ bromde hij. Vanaf hier kon hij al de grijns zien die op de schildpadpoes’ gezicht verscheen. ‘Zorg dat je je niet bezeerd hè, we kunnen ons niet veroorloven dat we dadelijk niet meer verder kunnen reizen!’ Zuchtend stond Donder op en sprong naar haar toe. ‘Waarom wil je eigenlijk zo graag mijn ouders zo snel vinden, het is niet dat we een afspraak hebben om op tijd terug te zijn. We zijn vrij!’ Engel keek hem verontwaardigd aan. ‘Wil je hun dan niet zo snel mogelijk vinden? Wat nou als ze al super oud zijn en ze bijna dood gaan? Je weet niet hoeveel tijd we hebben Donder, daarom moeten we juist snel zijn!’ Hij moest toegeven dat ze gelijk had, en hij wilde zijn ouders ook echt heel graag vinden, maar wist gewoon niet waar ze moesten beginnen. Hij wist niet eens hoe zijn ouders eruit zagen! Wat als hij hen nooit zou vinden? Zou hij zijn hele leven naar ze zoeken? Was dat het wel waard? Het moest wel toch? Dat waren de gedachten die door hem heen spookten. Maar hij moest hoop houden, dat was wat het stemmetje in zijn hoofd hem vertelde. En dat deed hij ook, voor nu, maar als hij eerlijk tegen zichzelf was, wist hij niet voor hoelang hij dat nog vol zou kunnen houden. En dit is nog maar het begin. ‘Donder!’ Engels stem rukte hem we uit zijn gedachtes. ‘We hebben de voet van de berg bereikt!’ gilde ze blij uit. Hij keek op en volgde haar blik. Ze had gelijk, maar Donder was niet zo blij als hij had verwacht te zijn. Vanaf hier werd het pas echt lastig. Rotsachtige, gladde grond, steile hellingen, gevaarlijke dieren, minder prooi: hoe zouden ze dit ooit moeten overleven als ze maar met z’n tweeën waren? ‘Zullen we anders eerst nog even gaan jagen voordat we de bergen intrekken? We weten niet wat we daar gaan tegenkomen en als we nu even wat eten houden we het in ieder geval nog even vol,’ stelde hij voor. Engel knikte instemmend. ‘Goed idee, tussen deze stenen zitten vast wel een aantal muizen.’ Donder sprong naar de volgende steen. Hij had bedacht dat hij vanaf boven een goed overzicht had en dat als hij iets zag, snel naar beneden kon springen om het te vangen. Engel daarentegen ging juist tussen de stenen door, want ze geloofde dat de meeste diertjes liever dicht tegen de stenen aan verscholen zaten. Hij keek toe hoe de poes zich heel stil aan het houden was, en dus waarschijnlijk wat prooi had gespot. Donder was blij dat Engel ook weer een beetje opgebeurd was. Het wel even geduurd voordat ze zichzelf eindelijk vergeven had voor wat ze had gedaan. Hijzelf was ook aardig geschokt geweest toen hij hoorde dat ze haar broertje per ongeluk een verschrikkelijk idee had gegeven om alle medicijnkatten te vermoorden, ze was dan ook een enorme flapuit en dat moest ze leren te beheersen. Maar zijn vriendin, Ochtenddauw, de medicijnkat van de DonderClan, was dus nu ook vermoord en dat betekende dat zijn oude Clan nu zonder een kat met kennis over kruiden was komen te zitten. En dat zorgde ervoor dat hij zich nog schuldiger voelde over zijn vertrek. Maar het is nu gebeurd en ik kan er niks meer aan veranderen. Gelukkig kon hij zich even op iets anders focussen toen hij een muis onder zijn poten zag bewegen. Hij aarzelde geen moment en sprong van de steen af. Het bruine beestje kon nog niet knipperen met zijn ogen of Donder had hem al gedood. Het verse bloed stroomde zijn bek binnen en hij kon niet wachten om het vlees want het diertje te proeven. Ook Engel had iets gevangen, want ze slaakte een triomfantelijke kreet en ging gauw naar Donder toe. Ze had een dikke muis in haar bek en daarnaast ook nog eens roodborstje gevangen. Jaloers op Engels goede vangst pakte hij zijn eigen muis op en samen trippelden de twee naar een zonnig plekje tussen de stenen. ‘Zou het overal zo zijn?’ vroeg Donder zich hard op af om de stilte te verbreken. De schildpadpoes naast hem haalde haar schouders op. ‘Geen idee, ik hoop het niet, dat zou het nog eens lastig maken!’ Hij zuchtte knikkend. Nu heb ik er nog minder zin in. De witoranje kater zette zijn tanden in zijn prooi en begon snorrend te kauwen. Eindelijk weer eens wat voedsel! Zijn pootkussentjes deden nu al pijn en hij voelden het ook in de rest van zijn lichaam. We zijn nog geen maan bezig, hoe ga ik dit ooit volhouden? Toen hij klaar was met zijn muis, hield hij nog een oogje op die van Engel. Zijn maag was nog steeds aan het rommelen. Maar wat kon hij eraan doen? Hij was een grote kater dus had hij meer voedsel nodig. Zijn vriendin leek het gemerkt te hebben scheurde de muis in stukjes, daarna schoof ze de helft naar hem. ‘Pas op dat je zelf geen muis wordt,’ voegde ze er plagend aan toe. Nog heel even keek hij twijfelend naar de muis maar dook er toen op af en propte gretig het bolletje vlees naar binnen. ‘Bedankt,’ miauwde hij tussen het slikken en kauwen door. Opnieuw haalde ze haar schouders op. ‘Ach, als samen deze reis willen overleven moeten we voor elkaar zorgen, nietwaar?’ Toen zonhoog voorbij was, wat je kon zien doordat er ergens in de wolken recht boven hem verlicht waren en een grote bol achter hen hadden verscholen, en de zonsondergang begonnen was, stond Engel weer op. ‘Kom op, met dit tempo komen we er nooit!’ Ze gaf hem een por met haar staart en sprong toen op een van de stenen. Donder bleef nog twee hartslagen zitten en stond toen zuchtend en gapend op. Hij had daarstraks een kort dutje gedaan en zijn spieren waren nog helemaal slaperig, laat staan zijn brein. Hij rekte zich uit en volgde toen Engels voorbeeld en sprong op de steen. Het zag er adembenemend uit. Het was hem nog niet eerder opgevallen dat je vanaf de rotsten zo’n mooi uitzicht had. Ondanks dat het er erg duister uitzag door de donkere wolken die nog steeds boven hun hingen, vond Donder het prachtig. Dat duistere geeft juist een magisch sfeertje eraan! Het meer had een zilverkleurige gloed over haar heen stromen en het graanveld was als een zwak lichtpuntje in de duisternis. Heel even vroeg hij zich af of de duisternis kwam doordat de medicijnkatten waren vermoord, maar die gedachte schudde hij gauw van zich af. Snel trippelde hij achter Engel aan. Ik moet mijn aandacht nu focussen op het vinden van mijn ouders. De Clans doen er niet meer toe. '' ‘Daar woont Sabina toch?’ Engel wees met haar staart naar een grote boom die vlak voor het grote woud zijn wortels in de grond had genesteld. Hij volgde haar blik en knikte. ‘Dat is één van haar nesten inderdaad, ze had er ook nog eentje bij het graanveld dacht ik en vast nog eentje dichtbij Rocky en Demi. Hij merkte dat er een rilling over Engels rug liep. ‘Brr, het zou echt niks voor mij zijn om telkens op dezelfde plek in je eentje te slapen.’ ‘Ze heeft vrienden en volgens mij maakt zij heel wat mee hoor,’ miauwde hij terug. ‘Sabina was echt een grote redding voor mij. Als ik haar had gehad zou ik niet weten waar ik geëindigd zou zijn. In elk geval niet hier!’ Engel knikte. ‘Voor mij ook, zij was de enige die wat over mijn moeder wilde vertellen en ze was niet zoals de zwerfkatten. Ze heeft heel goed gezorgd voor Duivelpoot en mij, meer dan Waska ooit heeft gedaan. En waarschijnlijk ook meer dan Schildpadbloem, maar die had geen keus..’ haar stem stierf weg en ze wendde haar kop weg van Donder. Medelevend legde hij het punt van zijn staart op haar schouder. ‘Ik weet zeker dat als ze wel een keus had, Schildpadbloem vast met alles wat in haar zat voor jullie gezorgd had.’ Engel knikte verdrietig, maar vermande zich toen. ‘Laten we verder gaan,’ besloot ze. Donder zuchtte. ‘Hè, wat jammer nou, ik dacht net dat ik ervoor had gezorgd dat we even pauze hadden,’ zei hij plagerig. De schildpadpoes gaf hem een vriendelijk duwtje. ‘Luie slak!’ Na een tijdje gelopen te hebben, was de avondschemering al begonnen. Het was Donder nog mee gevallen hoe erg het berggebied was, voor nu dan. Het was erg harde grond, maar er waren genoeg bomen en hij had nog genoeg muis en ander prooi geroken. ''Nu is de vraag nog maar of ik er genoeg energie voor zal hebben… ‘Schildpadbloem..’ mompelde hij in zichzelf. Het klonk als een bekende naam, al wist hij heel zeker dat hij nog nooit een Schildpadbloem gekend had. Maar toch. Er is iets in die naam wat me bekend voorkomt. Het klinkt als een Clannaam! ‘Wat is er met mijn moeder?’ Engels stem deed Donder schrikken en hij was er al weer gauw bij. Hij haalde zijn schouders op maar zijn blik stond bedenkelijk. ‘Gewoon, het klinkt zo bekend. Kan het misschien zijn dat je moeder uit één van de Clans kwam?’ Engel keek hem verbaasd aan en begon toen langzaam te knikken. ‘Nu je het zegt, het klinkt wel als een Clannaam hè? Maar toch kan het niet. Mijn vader heeft me verteld dat Clankatten haar vermoord hebben.’ Donders ogen werden groot en rond van schrik. ‘Maar dat zouden ze nooit doen! En volgens mij heeft je vader weleens eerder tegen je gelogen, of niet?’ De schildpadpoes versmalde haar ogen. ‘Alsof jouw Clangenoten dat niet hebben gedaan! Jullie denken wel dat jullie zo heilig zijn, maar eigenlijk kunnen jullie soms net zo erg zijn als zwerfkatten! Het zou mij niet verrassen als ze het echt hebben gedaan, waarom zou mijn vader anders de Clans zo erg haten?’ De witoranje kater stond versteld van wat Engel had gezegd en staarde haar aan met zijn amberkleurige ogen. ‘Weet jij veel van je vaders verleden dan? Volgens mij weet jij nog niet het kleinste dingetje van je vader!’ riep hij boos uit. ‘Oh, en jij weet wel zoveel van je ouders wil je zeggen?’ kaatste de poes terug. Woede welde in hem op en zijn oog spuwde vuur. Hij kon niet geloven wat Engel zojuist had gezegd. ‘Je moeder heeft de krijgscode overtreden, andere Clans hadden dus geen probleem met haar en haar eigen Clan zou haar nooit vermoord hebben. Als ze echt vermoord is dan was het haar eigen schuld en zal ze vast wel iets gedaan hebben om ze boos te maken, ze is vast niets voor niets voor je vader gevallen!’ Hij voelde zijn poten trillen van boosheid en hij maakte al aanstalten om weg te lopen. ‘Ik ga mijn ouders wel alleen zoeken Engel, zoek het maar uit,’ mompelde hij. Donder had onmiddellijk spijt van heel de ruzie en voelde zich enorm schuldig, maar hij kon er verder niet veel meer aan doen. Ze moet zich maar eens leren beheersen! Zolang ze die stomme flapuiten van haar heeft hoef ik haar niet meer te zien! Boos stampte hij weg en keek niet meer achterom. Engel keek hem met open mond na en Donder voelde haar ogen in zijn rug branden. ‘Donder wacht!’ riep ze. Hij stopte en keek achterom en zag de poes op hem afkomen. ‘Het spijt me, ik had het niet mogen zeggen van je ouders,’ verontschuldigde ze zich. ‘Mij spijt het ook, ik heb ook wat lelijke dingen gezegd, sorry,’ murmelde hij terug. ‘Ik denk dat we allebei maar eens onze flapuiten moeten gaan leren beheersen. We zullen nog wel een tijdje met mekaar opgescheept zitten!’ Engel knikte en Donder kon zien dat ze wat rustiger was geworden, en hijzelf gelukkig ook. ‘Laten we gaan jagen, dat zal ons beide vast wel goed doen,’ opperde hij. Engel knikte. ‘Graag zelfs, ik rammel!’ Ze gingen ieder een andere kant op, in de hoop wat meer te ontdekken en te kijken wat voor prooi ze allemaal zouden tegenkomen. De geur van muis en eekhoorn vulde zijn luchtwegen. Het viel hem op hoeveel frisser de lucht hier wel niet was. Hier is waarschijnlijk gewoon weinig Tweebeentroep dat de lucht vervuilt. Ook een nieuwe geur drong zijn neus binnen, maar hij kon niet plaatsen wat het was. Ik ben benieuwd hoeveel nieuwe dingen we nog zullen vinden! Hij kwam terug met een eekhoorn en een ekster. Het was een goede jacht geweest en hij wist zeker dat dit zijn grote maag wel zou vullen. Hij had ook nog de kans gekregen om een muis te vangen, maar die had hij laten gaan, want hij had al genoeg en het was zonde van de prooi. Engel had wat minder geluk gehad en kwam aanlopen met een fragiel muisje in haar bek. ‘Jou kant was duidelijk meer prooirijk,’ bromde ze, duidelijk gehumeurd door haar slechtte vangst. ‘Ik ga het daar ook maar eens proberen, ik kan het niet staan dat ik alleen met dit twijgje ben teruggekomen!’ Ze liet de muis naast Donder vallen en sprong langs hem door een struik heen. ‘Bij de drie braamstruiken rook ik nog een muis!’ riep hij haar nog na. Daarna ontspande hij zich en begon aan zijn avondeten. Engel was teruggekomen met een grote muis en een kleine eekhoorn, die ze uiteindelijk nog samen gedeeld hadden want ze zat vol en Donders maag rommelde nog steeds. Toen waren ze nog even verder gelopen, maar rond maanhoog had Donder erop gestaan dat ze een slaapplaats nodig hadden en dat het tijd was voor hun nachtrust. Dus waren de twee in hun eigen boom geklommen, Donder een grote eikenboom met een dikke stam en Engel een wat dunnere met vele takken, maar ze had gezegd dat ze dat juist fijn vond, zodat ze in ieder geval nog iets had om haar val te kunnen breken als dat zou gebeuren. Eindelijk kon Donder zijn ogen sluiten na een hele dag heel lang gelopen te hebben. Snorrend krulde hij zich op en genoot volop van zijn welverdiende rust. En dan moet ik morgen wéér zoveel lopen… ‘Donderslag! Donderslag!’ Een lichtrood en bruine poes kwam op hem af gerend. ‘Ze zijn hier! De zwerfkatten zijn gekomen!’ Donderslags ogen vlogen wijd open. De zwerfkatten! Hij sprong overeind en volgde zijn vriendin het hol uit. ‘Zandroos! Donderslag!’ riep een witte kater vanaf de Hogerichel. ‘Ga samen met Ravenklauw, IJzervlam en Engelhart naar buiten en vecht de eerste aanvalstroepen weg!’ ‘Doen we, Sneeuwster!’ antwoorde een zwarte kater en hij wenkte de andere katten met zijn staart. Een schildpadpoes duwde haar vacht in de zijne, maar hij merkte er niks van en voelde het zelfs niet. ‘Het is hier. Het gebeurd nu echt!’ mompelde ze, meer in zichzelf dan tegen hem. Hij keek om zich heen, heel de Clan was in rep en roer. ‘Briespoot!’ werd er door het kamp geschreeuwd, maar Donderslag had geen tijd meer om te kijken waar het vandaan kwam, want IJzervlam kwam op hem af getrippeld. ‘Kom op, Donderslag, het is nu of nooit!’ Hij knikte en sprong achter de kater aan. Hij kon niet geloven hoeveel katten er wel niet waren, allemaal met dezelfde bloeddorstige blik in hun ogen. ‘Aanvallen!’ brulde een zwarte poes met helderblauwe ogen. Alsof ze één waren stormden de katten op hun af. Donderslag werd besprongen door een grote, oranje kater die gemeen met zijn klauwen naar hem uit haalden. De nagels van de kat schuurden over zijn neus, maar Donderslag voelde niks en hij bleef even staan. Dit is maar een droom! Dit is niet echt! Hij keek om zich heen en zag zijn Clangenoten vechten voor hun leven. Hij herkende Engel en zag dat ze hard tegen een boom werd aangesmeten en in elkaar zakten op de grond. Donder wilde naar haar toe rennen en haar helpen, maar naast hem boorden de poes die de aanvalskreet had gegeven haar klauwen in Zandpoot. Nee! Donder opende zijn ogen en ging hijgend overeind zitten. Hij trilde maar hij wist niet of het kwam door de kou of angst. Hij keek omhoog en zag dat de hemel nog steeds bedekt was, al was het noodweer gestopt. De bomen om hem heen begonnen hevig heen en weer te zwaaien met hun takken en Donder meende iets op te vangen van de fluisters van de wind. ‘Je kan de toekomst nu nog veranderen.’ Zijn haren kwamen rechtovereind te staan, alsof ze naalden wilden vormen om vijanden mee te prikken, toen het langs zijn vacht ruiste. Een rilling liep van zijn staart over zijn ruggengraat naar zijn nek. De toekomst veranderen? Die kracht heeft niemand! En waarom was ik terug bij de Clans? Ik wil daar nooit meer naartoe! Geschokt kwam zijn hart tot stilstand, maar maakte tegelijkertijd ook een sprongetje. Misschien moet ik mijn ouders wel vinden om het lot te bepalen, dan gaan Zandpoot en Engel allebei niet dood en leeft iedereen lang en gelukkig! Nog meer zelfverzekerd begon hij de volgende dag weer aan zijn reis. Met hernieuwde energie rende hij een steile helling op en Engel volgde hem hijgend. ‘Waar heb je al die energie vandaan gekregen?’ vroeg ze verrast. Donder haalde zijn schouders op. ‘Gewoon goed geslapen denk ik.’ De schildpadpoes fronste. ‘Ik ook en bij mij heeft het helaas niks geholpen.’ Maar verder zei ze er niks meer over en liep door. Donder stopte heel even en keek nog één laatste keer achterom. Het meer was nauwelijks meer te zien, maar dat maakte hem ook niets meer uit. Dit is het beste voor iedereen. Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad: hoofdstukken Categorie:HNP; De Dodelijke Schaduw Categorie:HNP; De Dodelijke Schaduw: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal